Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter
by Dr. Xdude
Summary: This is the sequel to my last fic, and so far it looks good. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**This is the continuation of the story of Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story. Tenex is back and this time he is going to need some help from another Keyblade wielder.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.1**

Tenex woke up in an area of absolute nothingness. He was trying to figure out where he was. The only memory he had was being with Axel, Ansem the wise, Jace and Juna one minute, then waking up here. He didn't know where he was; just that he had to get out.

"Well, well," said a disembodied voice, "It has been a long time."

"Whose there?" Tenex yelled at the top of his lungs, "Who are you?"

"What? You forgot about me so soon? Oh well I guess I can remind you."

With those words a dark portal appeared and out came the one person Tenex thought he would never see again. Rexark. The leader of the Negative Organization. He wore his normal black coat but didn't seem to have his swords with him. Tenex was in aw seeing Rexark's white spiky hair and lined eyes.

"No way," Tenex said stunned, "I destroyed you!"

"Yes you did," Rexark said with no emotion on his face, "And you also destroyed them."

Then two dark portals appeared to each side of Rexark to reveal the rest of the Negative Organization. Renox, Xurox, Xentu, and Xenstra were all there. This put Tenex into absolute shock. He couldn't believe they were all still alive.

"And guess what," Rexark said lifting his arms to each side, "I've made a couple new friends while I was in the darkness."

Then two more dark portals appeared to reveal two people that should be gone forever. The heartless that went by the name Ansem the seeker of darkness, and the Nobody that went by the name Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII, both alive and joined forces with Rexark.

"Now that the pleasantries have ended," Rexark said not taking his eye off of Tenex, "We will be leaving to put an end to all those who wield Keyblades."

With that they all disappeared into dark portals leaving Tenex alone in nothingness. He fell to the ground trying to not lose his mind. All the enemies he thought defeated were standing no more than eight feet from him. He needed to do something but didn't know what. When suddenly his Keyblades appeared in his hands, and he knew what he had to do. He threw Nobody Strike into the air and caught it with Heartless claw and pointed it straight into the air. A light at the end of it glowed brightly. The light now engulfed him and brought him to a world that was more familiar than where he has been.

He had a new mission. He had to stop the Negative Organization before who knows what happens. He needed help; he had to find Sora to help him fight. It was time to finish things for good. He went off to try and find Sora on the Destiny Islands.

______________________________________________

"So he found his way to Destiny Islands," Rexark said staring at a crystal ball, "I thought he would have at least drifted there for at least a few more hours. Xentu, Xenstra you know what to do."

"What ever you say dude," Xentu said while Xenstra just nodded her head.

"Hold it!" Xurox blerted out with his normal anger problems, "I want a piece of him! He and I still have a score to settle!"

Rexark then glared at Xurox who then backed down a bit from fear, "You already have a job to do, I do assure you that you will have you chance to fight him, but the honor of destroying him is mine and mine alone. Do you understand?"

"Alright, alright I understand," Xurox said still backing up, "But I won't make any promises."

"Now then it is finally time to exact our revenge. Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Tenex, and any other keyblade wielders out there will fall."

**Things have only just started, be sure to look for chapter two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex is now on Destiny Islands and is looking for Sora and the others. But what he doesn't know is that he is already in over his head.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.2**

Tenex was running as fast as he could. He realized that he was in the back cove so he needed to find away to the main beach when he stopped sudden to see a familiar face practicing in front of a door with a Keyblade.

"Long time no see," Tenex started, "What have you been up to Riku."

Riku jumped to see Tenex standing on the broken bridge.

"Tenex?" Riku said extremely surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately not for a visit. I need your help and Sora's. Any idea where he is?"

"Follow me," Riku said as he ran through the door to the main beach to find Sora sitting by the ocean watching the waves roll in.

"Hey Sora," Riku yelled to get his attention, "Look who whose here."

_____________________________________________

"So the Negative Organization is back," Sora said with a little fear on his face.

"Yah," Tenex said with his head down, "Along with Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody. I don't know what their plans are, but it does involve getting rid of everyone who has a Keyblade. That includes you two, King Mickey, and Kairi. You know where she is?"

"Well I think she stayed at the main land today with Tidus and the others," Sora said trying to remember everything.

"Alright, then lets get over there and fast."

They were rowing for fifteen minutes when they finally saw the shore line. But when they did, they saw Tidus and Wakka lying on the ground in front of Kairi and Selphie. Selphie was hiding behind Kairi who was fighting off Nobodies. When they were close enough, Tenex Riku, and Sora jumped out of their boats and started swimming as fast as they could to get to shore. When they got on the shore, dozens more Nobodies appeared. Tenex was trying to fight his way over to Tidus and Wakka, while Sora, Kairi, and Riku tried to fight them away from Selphie.

Tenex and Sora were able to fight their way to each other to defend both Tidus and Wakka.

"Tenex," Sora yelled out short of breath, "Where are they all coming from?"

"I don't know, but they're all going down!" Tenex said getting ready to use a huge attack when suddenly all the Nobodies stopped.

Then all the Nobodies moved away to reveal the spiky black haired, left scared shut eyed Xentu holding Riku by his neck, and the short straight black haired Xenstra hold Kairi up by her wrist.

"What are you guys doing here?!!" Tenex yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nice to see you to dude," Xentu said in his normal sarcastic tone, "We just thought we should come here and bring some new friends to Rexark."

"Put them down now!!!"

"Sorry dude, but we have our orders. Oh yah, if you want them back you'll have to come and get them. But before we go, Xenstra I think you have a present for him."

Xenstra then pulled out a mirror that then showed the faces of Axel, Ansem, Jace, and Juna. This nearly pushed Tenex over the edge. Normally something like this would have made Xenstra smile and giggle, but for some reason she just seemed sad. Tenex didn't care though. He started running to them until Xentu held up his hand.

"Hold up dude. We have your friends. If you want them and these two in back one piece, you two will come to The World that Never Was that mouse of a King. Until then have fun."

And with that Xentu and Xenstra left with Riku, Kairi, and all of the Nobodies into a potal of darkness leaving Tenex and Sora alone trying to figure out what to do next.

**Chapter 2 is done, and chapter 3 is waiting in the wing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex and Sora have just lost Riku and Kairi, now they need to find King Mickey to save them.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.3**

Tenex got up and looked around the beach where they fought the Nobodies. He saw Selphie tending to Tidus and Wakka, and Sora sitting on the ground feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Sora," Tenex said while dusting himself off, "We have to find a way to Disney Castle."

Sora got up and said, "But how? We don't have a Gummi ship to ride."

Tenex then walked forward a little bit. He looked at his hand, and then raised it in front of himself and opened a dark portal. Sora then walked up next to him and looked into the portal.

"Last time I wasn't able to open these because Organization XIII was messing with them so it would be hard to leave the world that I was at. But now I have a feeling it will be smooth sailing. You ready to go?"

"Yah but what about Tidus and the others?" Sora asked as he looked over to them.

"They'll be alright Sora. But right now we need to get going. Our friends are counting on us."

Sora nodded his head in agreement and they jumped through the dark portal to get to Disney Castle.

_____________________________________

"Good work you two," Rexark said to Xentu and Xenstra after they brought Riku and Kairi to him, "With these two we are even closer to the eradication of Keyblade wielders."

"So anyways, how long do we keep them living?" Xentu asked with a little excitement, "If Tenex finds this place he's gonna be pretty ticked."

"We won't harm them until we have the last three in our possession. And until then we will keep a close eye on Tenex, making sure he doesn't learn where this base is until it is time. By the way Xenstra, you seem unusually quiet."

Xenstra looked up at Rexark and said, "It's nothing really."

"I hope it is nothing," Rexark said coming towards her, "If I recall right you were the one who pushed the hardest to try and get Tenex to join. And in the end he destroyed you. I hope for your sake that you still don't have any more of those thoughts in your mind."

Xenstra started to back up a little more and said, "Of course not. I want him gone just as much as you do."

Rexark then backed up and said, "I hate him more than anything. He ruined my only chance of revenge. It's taking every fibber of what is left of my being not to just go and finish him off right now. It is impossible for anyone to hate him as much as I do. He will parish, and I will finally be satisfied. I hope you realize how much you do hate him, because no matter how much it is, it will be nowhere near my hatred for him. Do you understand?"

Xenstra nodded her head yes and with that Rexark disappeared into a dark portal.

"Man that guy can really scare a dude to death," Xentu said looking over at Xenstra, "You know you may be able to fool Rexark, but you know you can't fool me. You're still carrying a torch for that guy."

"So what," Xenstra said walking away, "There's nothing I can do about it."

Xentu then smiled and said under his breath, "So says a woman scorned."

_____________________________________

Tenex and Sora were walking through the court yard trying to figure out were everybody was. They were walking through the main hallway when they saw the doors to the Audience Chamber busted wide open. They ran in to find Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trying to fight off several waves of Heartless and Nobodies.

Tenex and Sora started fighting their way through all of the swarms to get to the stairway leading to the Cornerstone of Light where the others were fighting to protect.

"Mickey!" Tenex yelled as he got to them, "What's going on here?"

"Tenex," Mickey said taking out another Heartless, "Something is wrong with the Cornerstone. It should have kept all these guys from getting in. You got to stop what ever is causing this and fast."

"Alright. Sora, You stay here and help them."

Sora nodded and ran to help the others fight. Tenex ran into the Hall of the Cornerstone to see a dark bubble surrounding the Cornerstone of Light. When he saw this a dark portal appeared revealing Renox with his long straight white hair with two black strips in it and his blinded eyes, and Xurox with his tall spiky blue hair and his stitched up scar uder his left eye.

"Not you guys again," Tenex said as those took their battle positions.

"I've waited a long time to get back at you for beating me last time," Xurox said getting ready to fight.

Tenex then started to charge them when all of a sudden he started to feel woozy, and then he fell on the floor and blacked out.

**See what happens to Tenex in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex was about to fight Renox and Xurox but fainted now find out what happened.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.4**

Tenex woke up in some kind of cloudy place. He tried to move but he couldn't, almost like he didn't have a body at all. Then suddenly he heard a voice that he almost recognized but couldn't figure out whose it was. All he could do was listen to what it said and watch the memories happen

**_I needed someone to help me recruit more to my Organization. That's when I met this fortune teller._**

_I was nothing more than a lonely fortune teller with an actual gift for seeing into one's heart. All I needed was a mirror then I could tell everything about a person from their dreams to their fears. But when I did this they then became enveloped in darkness later. Maybe that's why they came for me. One day a man in a black coat came to me. I didn't know why but he didn't have a heart, but I still saw what was in it even thought he didn't have a heart. Memories of anger to a man named Ansem the wise. He then took my heart. I ended up in a dark city. He wanted me to join him. I was afraid and I refused. Then another with a black coat came. Somehow he turned my fear into anger for the guy that stole my heart. I was no longer Sentra I was now Xenstra Number Negative V of the Negative Organiation. The Reflection Mistress._

_I helped to recruit two more members when I began to realize that I had no real anger for Xemnas. I was beginning to fear that I was the only one in this group who didn't want anything to do with revenge. I felt betrayed, but I couldn't leave. I had nowhere to go. I realized then that I needed to recruit someone I could trust. I watched Organization XIII recruit their thirteenth member, and I began to feel that no one could help. I soon found Xentu as somewhat as a friend, but I still didn't trust him. But then I heard that Organization XIII was trying to recruit a Nobody that was more powerful then any other. I knew he wouldn't be as strong as us, but maybe he could help me._

_In the dark city I saw him fight off the entire Organization XIII. He was about to attack Xemnas when I realized that Xemnas was about to slice him in half. I had to save him. In doing so I threw my sias at his back to push him forward enough to save him. He left from that fight with nothing more than a scar on his face._

_Several months later Xentu was defeated by Tenex. In a way it was my fault. I had to make sure that his destruction was not in vain. Two more members were defeated by him. This was my last chance to get him to join so I would no longer have to fear Rexark. But something happened that I didn't realize would. I was defeated. He freed me from Rexark's control. I no longer had fear; I was able to accept oblivion in piece._

_But if all that happened then why have I returned--------?_

_____________________________________

Tenex woke up

in a cold sweat, breathing harder than ever. Everything that he saw was the memories of Xenstra, but why was he seeing them at all.

"Oh you're awake," Tenex turn to see Queen Minnie coming in to the room that he was resting in, "Just one moment, I'll go get the others."

Tenex was still trying to figure out what happened.

_____________________________________

"Why have you returned in failure," Rexark said to Renox and Xurox who were more than embarrassed to be there, "I sent you there to bring me the King himself and you return empty handed. Why?"

"I bring you my humblest apologies," Renox said groveling to Rexark, "We were about to engage Tenex when he collapsed. Then the dark bubble I placed around the Cornerstone of Light broke, and it shined more than ever. Xurox and I got out with our lives. That light must have destroyed every Nobody and Heartless there."

"Why did Tenex fall?"

"We're not sure. We were both in front of him. I did not sense anything hit him."

Rexark then turned his attention to Xurox, "You have working eyes. Did you see anything?"

"Nothing more than what he said," Xurox said still confused about it, "And I was looking forward to finishing off Tenex once and for all."

"We must find out what happened. Renox you and Xentu will meet Tenex and the others at The World that Never Was. Make sure they do not leave there alive. Do you understand?"

Renox then got up and said that he understood and then disappeared into a dark portal.

_____________________________________

"So then why did you see one of Xenstra's memories?" Sora asked curiously.

"I really don't know myself," Tenex said hanging his head, "But we've got to find out why. Let's get going to The World That Never Was and get our friends back."

Mickey nodded and then turned to Donald and Goofy and said, "Listen guys, I don't know how long this will take. I'm leaving you guys here to defend the castle in case they come back. Ya understand?"

Then Donald and Goofy said in unison, "We understand your majesty."

Mickey then turned to Tenex and Sora. They all nodded and then Tenex opened a dark portal and then they were off to the dark city of The World that Never Was.

**Chapter 4 is done and chapter five will soon be out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex, Sora, and Mickey are now in the world that never was and are about to have a giant fight for survival.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.5**

**_My last recruit has been a good addition. Now it was time to get the one who will be the second in command._**

_I was BLINED AT BIRTH. Everything around me, the world I lived in, was nothing but darkness to me. But one day I saw vibration circles on the ground. They were faint but I still saw them. that Was when that man come up behind me and said that the sun was blocked out by some kind of darkness. He told me that I have a gift to be able to see everything that the darkness conceals._

_I thought he was going to help me. I was wrong. He used me and stole my heart. I was now what he called a nobody. If it wasn't for that girl who brought me before a man who helped to control this gift of mine and to create the darkness to an area for me to fight, I would have remained nothing. I am loyal to him and only him. I lost my name of rone, I am Renox, number negative ii of the negative organization. Wielder of the blinded darkness._

_MY orders were to avenge the loss of a fallen member, Xentu. I had his assassin chase after a nobody to our battle ground. A choice I still don't regret. I loss that fight and shamed the negative organization, but Rexark gave me another chance to fight. His mercy is too much for me._

_I gave up my existence for Rexark, and I will gladly do it again._

______________________________________

"Hey Tenex is something wrong?" Sora asked as Tenex woke up from the new memory.

"I'm, I just went through the memories of Renox," Tenex said walking forward.

"Why are you seeing the memories of the Negative Organization?"

"I don't know but we don't have time to think about it right now."

They came to a stop when they saw an army of Nobodies standing in their way of Memories Skyscraper. And at the base of it were Xentu and Renox.

"Where's our friends?" Tenex yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You want them," Xentu started with a grin on his face, "Then come and get them.

Xentu snapped his figures and all of the Nobodies attacked. Tenex, Sora, and Mickey took their battle stances and then charged at the mob of Nobodies.

Tenex was hacking and slashing his way to Xentu and Renox, while Sora and Mickey backed him up. Tenex was getting closer to them when he saw Renox coming down on him. Tenex blocked the attack. He and Renox were now locked in combat not letting the other get an advantage. Xentu stayed back and watched them go at it. Sora and Mickey kept fighting off all the Nobodies in sight. Soon Tenex began to remember that Renox needed pure darkness to see.

"What's going on?" Tenex said still blocking each attack, "I thought you needed darkness to see."

"If I'm right there is plenty of darkness here," Renox said stopping his attack, "But if you want darkness, then behold!"

Renox lifted up his arms and a dark portal opened sucking them both in.

Tenex looked around to see nothing but a white room. Then he turned to face Renox.

"True light exists in the deepest darkness," Rexark said as a pool of darkness started to envelope him, "So then of course true darkness exists in the brightest light!"

With that Renox disappeared into that dark pool which grew bigger and nearly enveloped the whole room. Tenex tried to figure out what was going on when suddenly the darkness started to form a body. And out came a white figure whose lower body was connected to the dark pool. The figure had Renox's staff on it's back, had –II engraved on its chest, had black hair with two white stripes on it, and had a Nobody symbol for its face. This was Renox. Somehow he turned into a form that was more Nobody than human.

Tenex got ready for what ever was coming for him when a dark portal appeared behind him and out came Rexark.

"Well apparently Renox wanted to finish you off," said Rexark as Tenex stood there confused, "A small side affect of our return. We have the power to shed our human forms and turn into a Nobody form with more power than anything you can imagine."

And with that Rexark disappeared into another dark portal. Tenex looked at this Super Nobody and got ready for the next fight of his life.

**Find out who wins in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex is going up against Renox who has turned into a Super Nobody. Find out who wins and what happens to Tenex.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.6**

Tenex was charging the Super Nobody with everything he had, but he kept being bashed away by the dark tentacles that covered the room floor. Tenex tried everything from long ranged attacks to aerial attacks, but to just get bashed away. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. Then he realized that this was just going to be a slaughter if he kept fighting the way he was. He decided to take out the dark tentacles to try and get a good shot at the Renox.

Tenex then jumped in the air and spun his Keyblades around him and started to make an electric field around him self. He then started moving forward to Renox and eradicated the tentacles that came near him. Tenex then spun both Keyblades into electric wheels and threw them both at Renox doing major damage and gave Tenex another chance to get more hits on him.

Tenex started a combo, but was grabbed by the dark tentacles that started to grab on to his whole body nearly crushing him. He couldn't move at all he needed to get out somehow before Renox came to finish him. But it was only getting worse. The tentacles were pulling him down into the dark pool. As he kept being pulled down he wouldn't stop fighting he knew that he had to win no matter what, and with two bursts of light that came from his Keyblads, he was freed.

He then brought Nobody Strike and Heartless claw together to make The Heartless Nobody Keyblade. With this blade he charged at Renox, hacking and slashing at everything in his way and finally slashing Renox. Cutting the Nobody part from the darkness. With is detached the darkness then disappeared leaving Tenex with Renox. Then Tenex used the Keyblade and shot a beam of light right through Renox. The Super Nobody started fading away leaving the Normal Renox behind. The Tenex's Keyblade split into his normal blades. Then suddenly he and Renox were back at Memory Skyscraper.

Tenex saw Sora and Mickey there finishing up the last of the Nobodies, and Xentu leaving in a dark portal after seeing Renox lying on the ground. Sora and Mickey came up next to Tenex who picked up Renox to get some information out of him.

"How did you guys come back?" Tenex asked Renex that was slowly fading away himself.

"I don't know," Renox said unable to hold himself together any more, "Rexark is the only one who does."

"Where are our friends?"

"I will never betray the Negative Organization. All I can tell you is that you should find Xemnas if you want them back," and with those final words Renox faded away for good.

_________________________________________

"Renox has been defeated again," Rexark said to Xentu who had just returned from the fight, "This is going to be difficult."

"It can't that bad," Xentu said keeping his distance from Rexark, "That dude couldn't control most of himself. You know just as well as I do that we basically run on instinct when we become Super Nobodies."

"That may be true, but Tenex was still able to defeat Renox. I think that we need to find a way to eliminate him permanently. I will go and make sure our guests are comfortable."

"What about Tenex? It's not like he's going quit now."

"We'll let Ansem and Xemnas deal with him for now," as Rexark said this he disappeared into a dark portal.

"It's about time he left," said Xurox walking into the room, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of working for that wind bag."

"It's not that bad dude. Besides, the plan is already underway. Soon both Rexark and Tenex will be down for the count."

"Well it took long enough. What are we going to do about Xenstra?"

"Just let me worry about her."

_________________________________________

"What do we do now?" Sora asked catching his breath from that fight.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Tenex said sitting on the steps of the skyscraper, "We may be one member of the Negative Organization down, but we're still no closer to finding Axel and the others."

"Hey fella's," Mickey said running over to them, "You two have got to see this.

They ran over to the edge of the city to find that Castle Thirteen had lost its orbit above the canyon. Its ring, that was always moving, was broken and all the towers had fallen except for one.

"What do you think happened?" Mickey asked trying to see what all the damage was.

"Hey didn't Meleficent and Pete take over the castle after we defeated Xemnas?" Sora asked hoping that this had nothing to do with the Negative Organization.

"They did," Tenex said not taking his eyes off of the fallen fortress, "And if something happened they would know about it. Let's get in there and see what happened."

**Chapter 6 is done and chapter 7 is on the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex and the others are about to find out what happened to Castle Thirteen, but when they do they'll find out more than they wanted.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.7**

The bridge that Sora made to get to the castle the first time had been broken. So Tenex grabbed Sora and Mickey and jumped over the canyon to get to the entrance that Sora took the first time around.

They walked around for a while and for some strange reason there weren't any Nobodies. It was like they all left after Xemnas was defeated. They finally got to the Hall of Empty Melodies where Sora defeated Xigbar when they saw Pete lying on the ground. When they started to approach him Pete started to get up.

"Oayhouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, when I get my hands on that huh," Pete started when he saw Tenex and the others, "Well if it aint a stinken Keyblade club. What are you three doing here? This is our castle."

"Your castle huh," Tenex started almost playing around with Pete.

"Yay, me and Maleficent run things here so scram already."

"Sure as long as you tell us who knocked you senseless."

"Well let's see here, humm, oh yay. It was that Heartless Ansem feller and that Xemnas guy too."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know bub, they knocked me out. But maybe Maleficent knows. She's up at that Proof of Existence place."

"Got let's go guys."

"Hey just don't tell her I said anything!"

Tenex and the others ran as fast as they could to get up to the Proof of Existence. When they got there they saw Maleficent sitting down trying to recover from an intense attack on her.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Where did the guys that attacked you go?" Tenex asked trying his hardest to not attack her himself.

"Why should I tell you? You're a Nobody and your friends behind you stopped me at every turn when Pete and I were trying to recruit Heartless. I have no reason to help you."

Tenex then jumped forward and held his Keyblade at Maleficent's neck ready to finish her off, "If you don't tell us I might loose it completely. Besides, if you do tell us we'll destroy them and you won't have to worry about them anymore."

Maleficent looked at the Keyblade nearly a half inch from her neck and began to feel more fear than ever, "Alright I'll tell you," Tenex lowered Heartless claw to let her speak, "Ansem and Xemnas. They went up to the Alter of Naught. Now leave me."

Tenex, Sora, and Mickey left Maleficent still scared out of her mind.

_________________________________________

"His Anger is rising faster than I expected," Rexark said watching Tenex's progress with Xurox, "Soon his anger will rise too far and he will go on a violent rampage and destroy himself in the process."

"One thing I don't get," Xurox said hiding the fact of his plan, "Why did you have Ansem and Xemnas help us out? They're not exactly people we want to work with."

"The enemy of my enemy if my friend. We tried that with Tenex and look how that turned out. So why not try it with the other enemy. And besides, we need as many enemies of the others who hold a Keyblade. Where they failed we will learn. Soon we will have all the pieces in place to eliminate all Keyblade wielders. I only brought those two in just to help Tenex even angrier."

"But what is the point of that? Making him angry won't destroy him.

"True, but it will make him go on a rampage and destroy everything in his path. Whether they are friends or Heartless."

"Go on."

"When he does this I want to try a little experiment. What happens when a Heartless is destroyed by the Nobody it was created with?"

_________________________________________

"Hey Tenex, can I talk to you a second?" Sora asked a little shaken by what Tenex did to Maleficent.

"Sure," Tenex answered a little scared of what he did himself.

"What happened back there? It looked like you were ready to destroy Maleficent. But she didn't do anything. What gives?"

Tenex stopped walking and looked at Sora with Mickey standing behind him, "I'm not sure myself. Everything that is going on has me agitated. The Negative Organization did so much in a short amount of time. And I just don't want them doing anything else. And they're much stronger than they were the last time I fought them. I guess I just lost it," Tenex looked down on Sora and Mickey and put a smile on his face, "Come on, we're almost there."

They walked up to the Alter of Naught and saw both of them. Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, and Xemnas, the Leader of Organization XIII. Both standing there waiting for them. Tenex, Sora, and Mickey took their battle positions and got ready for what ever happened next.

**Tenex is finally getting his chance at Xemnas, see who wins in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**This is probably going to be a short match, but its Ansem and Xemnas vs. Tenex, Sora, and King Mickey. One more thing, I would call him Xehanort's heartless, but it is much easier calling him Ansem. **

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch.8**

Tenex, Sora, and Mickey took their battle stances while Xemnas and Ansem both stood still and stared at them with disgust.

"Alright Xehanort," Tenex started, "You really shouldn't have come back. Because when we're done with you, you'll wish you never gave up your heart in the first place."

"Why is a Nobody like yourself so intolerant of those who chose the darkness," Both Ansem and Xemnas said in unison, "I gave you a chance to join with the darkness but you turned it away. I gave you a chance to be in Organization XIII and rebel against both light and dark and you attacked me. I chose to let you run around and try to stop me, but you then went to Rexark as an enemy. You are the most unusual Nobody, and yet your Heartless has acted like any other."

"What about my Heartless?"

"It is just a toy for Rexark right now. And you are just a puppet, running around not knowing that every step you take has been planed."

"Will you two stop rambling! Why are you two talking like that?"

"We are Xehanort. One mind and soul with two vessels two house. I share my heart with my Nobody, and I share my body and soul with my Heartless. I am one while still separate, and being separate I have gain the power to react for one and the other to fight."

Tenex started backing up to talk to Sora and Mickey, "Be ready for anything guys. I don't know what they're planning, but it's bound to be bad."

Sora and Mickey Nodded then Tenex jumped at Ansem and Xemnas but they grabbed him and threw him off the castle and into the Dark City, and went after him. Sora and Mickey both when to the ledge to see where they went.

"We gotta go after them," Sora said to Mickey.

Then Mickey looked up and nodded, "Right let's get going."

____________________________________________

Tenex landed in an open area part of the city that he had never been to before. Tenex got up and looked around to see where Ansem and Xemnas would strike next.

"Nice to see you again dude!" Tenex looked up to see Xentu standing on top of a building, looking down at him, "Listen, I'm a little busy right now, so I'll tell you something. Rexark is planning on making a deal with you at Radiant Garden, so you might want to get over there and fast."

"I would but I'm a little busy right now you psychopathic freak," Tenex yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well somebody's pissed. If you really want to beat these guys just get a flashlight. Well I gotta get going. Latter dude and watch that temper," and with that Xentu disappeared into a dark portal.

The moment Xentu vanished; Tenex jumped to dodge an attack from Xemnas then blocked an attack by Ansem. Tenex landed in front of a wall staring down both of them. He was trying to figure out what Xentu meant by getting a flashlight, when he realized that they both deepened on darkness to function as they do. He then figured out the plan to finish them both off with one final attack.

He took his keyblades and hit them together to create a blinding light. Both Ansem and Xemnas tried to cover their eyes, but couldn't see a thing. Tenex then started jumping, dashing, slashing, and pulverizing both Ansem and Xemnas into his sonic hurricane attack.

The light vanished as both Ansem and Xemnas both faded away just when Sora and Mickey arrived to see the last bits fade away.

"Tenex are you alright?" Mickey asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

Looked at both Sora and Mickey, "Yay I'm fine. But we need to get to Radiant Garden now."

Both Sora and Mickey nodded questionably. Tenex then opened up a dark portal and they were off to Radiant Garden.

_________________________________________

"He going to Radiant Garden this soon?!!" Rexark yelled at the top of his lungs at Xentu.

"And you worked so hard putting him in the direction you wanted," Xentu said sarcastically, "It might be a good idea to just finish him off now and…"

"No! We will just move the plan ahead. Make sure nothing else happens to upset my revenge even more," Rexark then disappeared into a dark portal. Then Xentra walked into the room and faced Xentu.

"Hard to believe you didn't start laughing with that excuse," Xenstra said with out a single bit of emotion on her face, "I know that you told Tenex to go to Radiant Garden, and I know that you and Xurox are planning to overthrow Rexark."

"So what? What are you going to do about it?"

"For now nothing. I'm not loyal to Rexark any more, but I don't have any desire to join a mutiny. Do what you want, I don't care."

Xenstra then walked out of the room and Xentu said, "Really, because it seems that Rexark's destroyer is the one thing she cares about."

**Chapter 8 is finally done (writers block, what can you do). Chapter 9 coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**On the way to Radiant Garden, and one huge brawl is going to go down and Tenex is going to have some big time unexpected help.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch. 9**

**_Renox was loyal to all ends, but if I'm to destroy Organization XIII I will need more members._**

_I lived my life going around causing trouble and having more fun than anyone else. One day I was attacked by these white things. I lost, then I was greeted by this guy in a black coat. He promised me he could help me return to how I was. Then another guy came and told me that I was stronger now than I was with what I lost, and said that I would get even stronger. When I said that was joining this Rexark dude, the first guy got mad and used some laser sword to scar my left eye shut. Rexark trained me, gave me two huge flails for weapons, and helped me abandon my old name of Tenu. I was now Xentu, Number Negative IV, the Scarred Demon of the Ball and Chain._

_Rexark was getting really annoying, especially when I tried to recruit Tenex. And if Tenex didn't beat me I would've ended up getting rid of Rexark myself. What's funny about this, Rexark brought me back and with Xurox's help I'll get another chance to beat Rexark._

___________________________________________________

Tenex just woke from another memory of a Negative Organization member, and it gave him a bad feeling of what would soon happen.

Tenex, Sora, and Mickey were walking down the Great Maw and it brought back memories. While Sora and Mickey thought of the battle that was fought here several months ago, Tenex thought of the time he first saw him, Rexark. As they kept walking they were unaware that they were being followed by a shadowy figure. Sora soon stopped and called out to Tenex and Mickey.

"What's up?" Tenex asked worried that something was wrong.

"I think were being followed." Sora said as he looked up to Tenex who then gave Sora an eye signal to take his battle position.

Both Sora and Mickey got to both sides of Tenex as he pointed Heartless Claw at the man following them.

"I didn't think you would realize that you were being followed this soon," said the man who reviled himself to be Sephiroth, "Course you are a rather interesting worrier. You might even make a worthy opponent."

Tenex turned to Sora and Mickey, "Stay back guys, I got this," both Sora and Mickey nodded their heads and backed off a good distance, then Tenex looked at Sephiroth, "If I recall right you didn't want to kill me Sephiroth."

"From what I hear you are a powerful worrier, and that is something that intrigues very much. What I said before is that I would kill you when I want to, and now is that time!"

Sephiroth jumped at Tenex and thrusted with his sword, only to be blocked with Tenex's keyblades. Sephiroth started swinging his sword wildly while Tenex continued to block. Soon he and Tenex were locked in an endless struggle of hacking, slashing, and blocking. Tenex soon took the opportunity to jump over Sephiroth to get a good opportunity to attack him from behind, but Sephiroth was able to dodge to the side and started an explosion attack. It nearly sucked Tenex in, but he was able to jump away and send a keyblade beam straight at Sephiroth. It knocked him up against the canyon wall. Just as Sephiroth looked up to see Tenex landing, two large rock walls came out of the ground blocking the only exits. Then another rock wall came up and separated Tenex and Sephiroth from Sora and Mickey.

"What the heck is this?" Tenex asked as he looked at Sephiroth who was now inspecting the wall.

"Obviously someone doesn't want us leaving," Sephiroth said keeping his sword ready for anything, "What I would like to know is who."

"I have four good ideas."

Sephiroth and Tenex were back to back when several thousand Nobodies appeared completely surrounding them.

"What are these creatures?"

"Nobodies, they're just as bad as Heartless and just as annoying."

"Well this should be quick. Unless of course you're too scared to handle this many."

Tenex was shocked at what Sephiroth just said, "Are you saying we should work together?"

"I just don't want to waist my time fighting them all myself."

"Alright, but I have the most experience fighting Nobodies so you might want to stay close so you don't get killed."

"Hmph, you'd have a better chance of me being killed by a moogle than a Nobody."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," and with that they both went out into the mob of Nobodies, taking out nearly every one in sight.

One by one the nobodies continued to swarm at both Sephiroth and Tenex. But soon they were forced to be back to back and had to figure out what to do next.

"They just keep coming," Tenex said getting very frustrated.

"Maybe instead of destroying them one at a time we should wipe them all out with one attack," Sephiroth said getting his sword positioned just right.

"You got a plan."

"Just throw your Keyblade straight in the air and follow my lead."

With a nod Tenex threw Nobody Strike in the air, and he and Sephiroth started hacking and slashing their way to the canyon wall moving as mirror images of each other. When they made their way to the wall they ran as fast as they could up it, then when they got to the edge Sephiroth threw his sword at Tenex, and Tenex threw Heartless claw at Sephiroth. When the two weapons met they made an energy wheel floating in the air. Then a split second latter both Tenex and Sephiroth jumped off the ledge toward the energy wheel. When they got to it, Sephiroth grabbed Tenex and threw him straight up so he could catch the now falling Nobody strike, as Sephiroth landed on the other ledge to watch the fireworks. Tenex then pointed Nobody strike straight at the energy wheel and sent a Keyblade beam straight at it. The energy wheel absorbed the beam and sent throusands of Keyblade beams straight at the Nobodies below destroying every last one of them. Then Tenex came down and hit the energy wheel straight at the wall, separating them from Sora and Mickey, completely destroying it. While the dust was clearing both Tenex and Sephiroth landed on the ground and both put away their weapons.

"I gotta hand it to you, that was a good plan," Tenex said as he looked at Sephiroth.

"Well I wasn't planning on you destroying the wall," Sephiroth said dusting himself off as Sora and Mickey ran over to them, "But I guess it worked out fine."

"You're OK!" Sora said as he and Mickey got over to them, "So what the heck happened.

"You want to tell the boy or should I?" said a familiar voice Tenex knew too well as they all turned around to see Rexark standing in front of the entraince to the Depths of Darkness.

"Well it's about time you crawled out of that hole you've been hiding in," Tenex said as he and the others took their battle stances.

"You won't be making any more jokes when I get through with you," as Rexark said this he put his hood over his head to hide his face, "Say good bye to your EXISTANCE!!"

Rexark was engulfed by a giant wave of darkness. Tenex and the others could only look in horror as the biggest monster they have ever seen begun to rise out of the darkness.

**Chapter 9 is now done and I will get started on chapter 10. Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Sephiroth has joined Tenex and the others, and are now about to fight the biggest enemy yet controld by Rexark, but things will take a new turn.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch. 10**

As the dark aura rose to unbelievable heights Tenex, Sora, and Mickey took their battle positions while Sephiroth took to the air for a directed attack, but was caught in a dark ball and thrown for miles. Just then the darkness formed a pair of legs that were attached to a bottom part of a mouth with a heartless emblem right under the teeth. Then the darkness revealed a giant Nobody symbol which made a huge head like form with two large blades for arms. At the top of this Nobody Heartless was a hooded Rexark connected to it.

At the feet of this thing several Heartless showed and started to attack. Tenex was able take them out easily. He then decided to try to get up to the monster's head to take out Rexark. He grabbed Mickey and threw him up to the knee of the thing. He then took Sora and threw him to Mickey who grabbed Sora and threw him up to the top of the hip. Tenex then jumped up to Mickey who grabbed him and threw him to Sora who grabbed him and threw him into the mouth. There he saw a dark column connecting the Heartless half with the Nobody half. He took his Keyblades and slashed the column which then forced the Heartless half to be destroyed. Tenex grabbed on to the Nobody part and tried to figure out a way to get up to Rexark.

Sephiroth then came flying back. He then grabbed Tenex and threw him up to Rexark. Tenex then knocked Rexark off the connecter which then destroyed the Nobody part leaving only a large floating arena with Tenex and Rexark ready to finish the fight.

"I've just about had it with you," Reaxrk said angrily pulling down his hood.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Texen said getting his Keyblades positioned right.

"I think its time you saw what makes me the leader of the Negative Organization," as Rexark said this he was then covered in darkness as he turned into a Super Nobody.

Tenex backed up as Rexark emerged. He was much bigger, white head to toe, and had dark holes in his arms and chest. He had tall white hair and a Nobody symbol for a face. He then charged Tenex with his arms and his swords that were connected to his sides. Tenex was able to dodge each attack, but was running out of options. Tenex then decided to take the offensive by attacking the legs. Doing so made Rexark fall face forward and hit hard on the ground. Tenex then took his Keyblades and slammed them together to form Heartless Nobody and then shot a beam straight at Rexark and ended the battle. Tenex then landed a few feet from Rexark who had returned back to normal and was struggling to hold himself together. Sora and Mickey then came up beside Tenex to see what would happen next.

"How?" Rexark asked completely drained, "How could I have lost again?"

"Simple," Tenex answered, "It's really hard to beat someone who's better than you," as Tenex said this he heard someone clapping.

Tenex turned his head to see a hooded figure only a couple yards away.

"Well done Tenex," the hooded figure said, "Someone actually beat Rexark. Bout time too. Things were starting to get complicated."

Tenex and the others turned around to see a hooded man that they never saw before. And now things were going to take a dark turn for the worse.

**Chapter 10 is finally done after major writers block once school starts back up I will try to get this one done. Until then e-mail me at ****to tell me what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**Tenex meets a new Enemy that has dual key blades.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch. 11**

Tenex looked at this new black hooded man, and tried to figure out who he was. Tenex knew all of the Organization XIII and Negative Organization members, but he had not seen this guy before. His outfit was the same as the others except it had a chest armor that protected his upper chest shoulders and neck, and each side had a symbol on it. One was the Heartless symbol, the other was the Nobody symbol. As he pulled down his hood two demonic wings appeared on his back. When the hood was gone Tenex saw that he had tall spiky white hair and an extra eye on his forehead.

"So I take it glasses aren't an option for you," Tenex said staying in his battle stance.

"You were always so funny, weren't you," said the mysterious man.

"Whatever, just who are you?!"

"Guess I should tell you. The name's Xynose the true leader of the Negative Organization."

"What?" Yelled out the weakened Rexark, "I'm the leader not you!!"

"You think that, don't you?" Xynose said with an evil smile, he then lifted one of his keyblades and pointed at Rexark, "Too bad that your existence is over."

And with that he sent a dark keyblade beam straight at Rexark, forcing him to fade away. As Tenex watched this he turn with anger toward this new guy.

"Let me guess, 'Why would you take out your own team member,' simple I'm in charge and he's delusional. You see I'm a very special Nobody, I have the power to mess with anybodies memories, weather they had a heart or not. Sort of like that one Nobody. Now, what was her name? Oh yeah, Namine."

"So you're the guy who brought back the Negative Organization!" Tenex said angrily

"Now how I bring back people that were never gone in the first place?"

"What!?"

By this time Sora, Mickey, and Sephiroth have come back behind Tenex listening to what Xynose had to say.

"You see the Nobody known as Vexen was able to make a replica of Riku in Castle Oblivion. I was able to do just that with each member of the Negative Organization. The Only difference is, that my copies couldn't become Super Nobodies."

"So what Tenex fought before were only the copies?" Mickey questioned in a surprised tone.

"Exactly, and to make sure Tenex didn't think that they were copies I messed with the original's memories to think that they were destroyed, but didn't question why they were back."

"So what was the point of doing all of that?" Tenex asked angrily at what Xynose was saying.

"So they would develop an extreme hatred for you and all keyblade wielders."

"Why?"

"One, with you out of the way I would go back to being the true number zero of the organizations. And two, so I would be the only one with a keyblade. They would go out and destroy all the keyblade wielders for me. But Rexark was just taking too long to finish the job. Not only did he kidnap four people that were practically useless to my cause, but also he had two keyblade wielders in his possession and has done nothing with them! But don't worry; I'll keep them safe…for now. I'm not sure how I'm going to destroy them yet. Since I'm a fair Nobody, I'll give you a chance to save them. You'll find them in a castle along with many other surprises."

"What castle?"

"Guess I should give you a clue," and with that he disappeared into a dark portal, but were he was standing was a card.

Tenex picked up the card and saw that there was a picture of Twilight Town on it.

"He must have gone to Twilight Town," Sora said in an over eager tone, "If we get going we might-"

"He's not in Twilight Town," Tenex interrupted Sora mid-sentence.

"Huh?"

"He said he our friends were at a castle. And this card is one of the many cards used in only one place."

Mickey then stepped up and said, "Castle Oblivion."

"Right, that's probably the only safe place to take them."

"I guess this means our fight will be put on hold," Sephiroth stated in his usual monotone voice.

"I guess so, but we could use your help. You and I do work well together."

Sephiroth turned around and started to walk away. He then stopped and said, "Pass. This is your problem not mine. However when you're done I'll come looking for you so we can finish our fight."

"Fair enough," Tenex said as Sephiroth walked away.

___________________________________________________

Xynose appeared in his chair with Xentu and Xurox in front of him.

"So how'd it go dude?" Xentu asked.

"Better than I thought it would," Xynose answering Xentu, he then turned to Xurox, "Did you bring the prisoners here like I said?"

"Of course," Xurox answered in a calm voice, "All six of them are here and won't be leaving any time soon. Plus we were able to find Rexark's favorite toy."

Xurox then pointed to a heartless that had been standing in the corner of the room the whole time.

"So, is everything in place?" Xynose asked Xentu.

"Not quite," Xentu answered in a disappointed voice, "We still have Xenstra on the run, and we can't find her."

"Really," Xynose said weighing his options, "Oh well, we will have to keep an eye out for her. I doubt she will do anything mess things up for us, but just in case keep an eye on Tenex."

"Why," both Xentu and Xurox said in unison.

"Because, knowing Xenstra, she's bound to run into Tenex eventually, and until then make sure Tenex is playing himself right into my hands."

**Sorry for the wait, chapter 11 is done, and if I planned things right I should get chapter 12 done soon. So until then email any comments or questions you have to me at doctor_.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**With so much new info, Tenex now heads to Castle Oblivion.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch. 12**

With the induction of Xentu, I needed just one more powerful Nobody to help bring an end to my enemies.

I was a fighter, and a good one at that. I was cold, ruthless, and never gave in. I fought in many wars, too many for me to count. But in my final fight, my heart was stolen by several guys in black coats. They turned me into a nobody. They wanted me to join them. I went insane with fury. I got a hold two of them. One I gave an X shaped scar between his eyes, and I took out an eye to the other one. They both got away. I wanted to destroy all of them. I was then confronted by a woman in a black coat. She told me to she was with a rival group that was out to destroy the same people that did this to me. I joined with her and this man called Rexark. He gave me two shield-swords for me to use as my weapons for the battles to come. I then stitched a scar under my left eye so I would never forget what Organization did to me. They put an end to my old name of Roux. I'm now Xurox, Negative Number III, The Mountain of Fury.

It soon became apparent that Rexark was never really in charge of the Negative Organization. To be honest, I never did like Rexark. Now I will finally get some revenge for the man that destroyed me, Tenex. It's almost time.

Tenex had just awakened from another Negative Organization member's memories when they finally came to the entrance to Castle Oblivion. With Sora and Mickey by his side he was ready to face the castle again. They opened the door and walked in. When they walked in and saw two doorways: one going down, and the other going up.

"So which one should we use?" asked Mickey with a surprised look on his face.

"Not sure," Tenex said in a confused tone, "You and Riku took the way up from the basement and Sora went up to the top floors."

"Wait Riku and I where here before?" Sora asked with a very confused look.

"Yay, you and Riku arrived here about the same time, but he appeared in the lowest basement."

"But then how come I don't remember this place?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story. You see, you Donald and Goofy came here not long after you beat Ansem, er Xehanort's Heartless. But Organization XIII was here, and were using Namine to change your memories. The plan was to turn you into a puppet for the Organization. At least that was the assignment."

"What do you mean?"

"Marluxia was put in charge of this castle. But he and Larxene had been planning to overthrow the Organization, and if they had taken control of you they would have. But Axel was here and he let Namine go to try and fix things."

"But why would Axel do that?"

"I'm not really sure myself. He said he did it because Marluxia had betrayed the Organization. But I think he did it for Roxas."

"Hugh?"

"Well you and Roxas were separated at the time, so I think he did it because it was hard to tell if anything happened to you would have happened to him. I pretty sure Axel was just trying to make sure nothing bad would happen to you.'

"After you beat Marluxia, Namine had you guys go to sleep for a while so you could get your memories back. But in doing so your memories of this place were gone."

"What a touching story dude," said the disembodied voice of Xentu as he appeared out of a dark portal, "The drama, the deceit, it makes me want to take a nap."

Tenex, Mickey and Sora took their battle positions ready to take on Xentu.

"Calm down dudes, I'm not here to fight."

"Fine then, why are you here?" Tenex asked angrily.

"Let's see here, what was I supposed to tell you?" Xentu asked sarcastically, "Oh yah, I tell you where to go."

"So do we go up or down?"

"I don't know. I'm just supposed to tell you that if you pick the wrong way, well you won't have a chance of coming back to try again. Compendia?"

"Yeah we get it," Tenex then realized that there was a dark smell coming from Xentu. He then began getting more different smells that were coming from the doorway that went up, "Come on guys, we're going up."

"Find then, see you dudes later," and with that Xentu disappeared into a dark portal.

_____________________________________________________________________

Xentu appeared in front of Xynose who was still sitting on his throne, "Well he's headed for us."

Xynose then looked up at Xentu, "Good, it won't be long now."

"So where the heck is Xurox?"

"I sensed Xenstra come to the castle, so I had him head to the basement to find her."

"Man, she better not screw things up for us."

"Let's not worry about her for now. I need you to put in place my newest creations."

"All of them?"

"No not all of them. Him I'm keeping here until the time is right."

**Chapter 12 was done sooner than I expected, no guarantees on 13 except for it will be out soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix, or Disney characters. Some characters I have made up and added them in to my story. Please don't be offended it's just for fun. This fic is rated K+.**

**With so much new info, Tenex now heads to Castle Oblivion.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Next Chapter**

**Ch. 13**

**This chapter 13 coming in to break up the boredom.**

**Tenex, Sora, and Mickey where just exiting to the castle hallways of the second floor, when they decided to take a small break.**

**"Gosh this sure is different," Mickey said with a concerned look.**

**"What do you mean?" Sora asked in a confused manner.**

**"Well ya see when Riku and I were going through this castle the last time each floor made itself to a copy of a different world that Riku had been to before. But now both floors we were just at where nothing more than an empty room with a staircase just going up."**

**"Huh, I just thought that it was supposed to be like that, but are you saying that each floor was a different world?"**

**"Yep. I don't know maybe it's because the upper floors are different or something."**

**"No, it's not," Tenex interrupted in a morbid tone.**

**"What are ya talkin about?" **

**"When Sora and Riku came here they were both given cards made from their memories. Those cards were actually the glue that kept your memories together in physical form. When I came here I was so enraged that I card mine in half. And in doing so I basically destroyed my own chain of memories."**

**"Destroyed..." Sora trailed off in disbelief.**

**"Yes. It didn't happen just like that. As I worked my way up the castle my memories started falling apart. Slowly but gradually I lost all my memories. What we're going through are my empty memories. Each floor reflects that I don't have any memories."**

**"Gosh, all that business must've happened before I meet ya," Mickey realized just then, "But without any memories how have you been fight like you have been?"**

**"I think it's because I'm a Nobody. Without any of my old memories I just started a new chain of memories. And every once in a while my old memories would break through and add on to the chain. And trust me when that happens it's like someone banging a hammer into my head."**

**"Well that might explain all those holes in your head," Tenex, Mickey, and Sora jumped when they heard this disembodied voice that was new to everyone except Tenex.**

**"Whose there?" Tenex shouted out angrily, "Show yourself!!"**

**And with that a dark portal appeared and out came the thought defeated Vexen.**

**"What's wrong not happy to see me?" Vexen asked in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Oh please don't try and tick me off today," Tenex said in an angry tone.**

**"What a second, who is that guy?" Sora asked more confused than ever.**

**"He's was part of Organization XIII," Tenex answered not taking his eyes off of Vexen, "You defeated him back in your exploring of Castle Oblivion. And he should be gone."**

**"You would think that if I weren't the genius that I am," Vexen stated smugly.**

**"Genius my ass, your just a fake Vexen."**

**"What such insolence, how dare you, a pathetic no hearted fool, calling me a fake."**

**"So then tell me, if you're the real Vexen, then who did you make a copy of while Sora was first here?" **

**"Do you take me for a fool? Obviously I made a replica of Sora."**

**"You made a replica of Riku you fake!"**

**"What? But that's not right or is it I…" with that Vexen stood totally still as if frozen."**

**"Ah man," said the disembodied voice of Xentu as he appeared in behind the frozen Vexen, "Do you realize what we go through to make these things."**

**"So you guys think that forcing fakes to fight me will beat me?"**

**"Maybe latter but for now this one is just as useless as the original," Xentu then pushed it to the ground which forced it to fade away to darkness, "Oh well, easy come easy go. Anyways so long losers," with that Xentu disappeared into a dark portal.**

**"Let's keep going," Tenex said signaling to Sora and Mickey to get through the next floor.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Xynose was standing in front of his crystal ball watching the progress of Tenex and the others, when Xentu appeared behind him.**

**"Xynose dude your loosing you touch," Xentu said in his normal sarcastic tone, "I know you can mess with people's memories, but if you're trying to fool someone you should stuff like they happened. Even my memories are still screwy from you warping them."**

**"This is not my fault," Xynose said as he turned to face Xentu, "Ever since Namine had become whole with that Kairi my powers have been stretched. Our powers were at their best when we were both in this castle. And with her gone mine will continue to waver. Obviously Vexen wasn't the right one to get into his head."**

**"Guess not, so has Xurox found Xenstra yet?"**

**"No, she seems to be one step ahead of Xurox all the time."**

**"Hey maybe we should this bozo find her."**

**"No, I have decided that he will confront and eliminate Tenex once and for all. Won't you Tenex?"**

**Xentu turns around to see Tenex leaning in a corner with a devilish smile on his face.**

**Confusing …yes, find out what is really going on in chapter 14.**


End file.
